<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junko why are we still here by ItsRoseDeathSweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561770">Junko why are we still here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRoseDeathSweetie/pseuds/ItsRoseDeathSweetie'>ItsRoseDeathSweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celeste and her bad luck, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gay Stuff, I have no idea who was in the vents I’ll figure it out at some point, It was sonia and chiaki actually-, Jk it wasn’t meth it she just said it was, Junko decided to change Kyoko name everyday, Junko’s going to be a good sister for the time being bc she’s kinda concerned, Kaede has some insomnia issues which concerns ppl, Kokichi is convinced she’s an alien bc of this shit, Korekiyo and Kotoko and siblings, Korekiyo’s Canon sister died a while back so Korekiyo’s not sad anymore, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Makoto breaks his legs, Mukuro has been concussed so now she’s high, Multi, Rantaro and Monaca are siblings, So many ppl in the vents, THE SWORD WAS SHARP, The lesbian despair sister with guns is now sassy, WHO BROKE THE TOSTER, Who Broke It, a lot of peeps in the vents, although he visits her grave regularly, byakuya takes thy great care bc he’s a good boyfriend, izayoi is gay for waffles, izayoi’s justs straight up gay, junko is a frequent UwU user, kokichi’s room has been barely used as of recently, lol help my sanity, mukuro is done with Junko’s shit, they make a sword out of crystal meth-, yay fear, ‘SUCKER FOR DRILLS’</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRoseDeathSweetie/pseuds/ItsRoseDeathSweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a lot of peeps have group chats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Izayoi Sohnosuke/Waffles, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why are we still here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9:03pm: Hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut has added LeggiMahEggo and 14 other people to ‘Hell’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: HAI WELCOME TO HELL UWU</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts r just birthday bagels: Junko why?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut added EggiMahLeggo to ‘Hell’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: Ass</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: Oo I have one of those :D</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: Christ shut it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: y r u silencing GYOD</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggi: byakuya Nyooooo</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: I quit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: Wut?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: I fucking quit JUNKO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: MuKuRo NoOO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: ooooo it’s gonna bE a GURL FIGHT!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: Leon, stfu</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: SUCC MEH BASE BALLS </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: I’m a lesbo</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: REAL SHIT?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: .-.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko Kirigiri: Why are we here Junko</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: because why not also why is ur username just ur name? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko Kirigiri: because I’m not weird like you guys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s user name to ‘BluesCluesKin’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: wow</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ShslSlut: </span> <span class="s2">٩</span> <span class="s1">( </span> <span class="s3">ᐛ</span> <span class="s1"> )</span> <span class="s2">و</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: .-.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My home is the gym: interesting </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts r just birthday bagels: Hi Sakura!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My home is the gym: Hello Hina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreg: gae</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts r just birthday bagels: no u </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreg: kk</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch!!: OOOOO WHATS THISS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vroom vroom: Is that the crazy one? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch!!: DAMN RIGHY</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vroom vroom: oh Christ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: Jack calm plz</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: I fUcKeD uR sIsTeR</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggi: EXSUSE ME</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: KYAAHAHAHAHAH SHE’S GREATT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: OK IMA GO SMACK SOMEONE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo has left the chat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: o shit komaru dead</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch has added AnimeDeeb the the chat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AnimeDeeb: Oo whats goin on here</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: ‘OMARU FUCKING RUN</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AnimeDeeb: What? WwhY??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AnimeDeeb: gigxgocttsjdkvsvshsjdneheg</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AnimeDeeb has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: ‘OMARU NOOOOOO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: I’m WHEEEZINGG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: IM FUCKING CRYING</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: ok boomer</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: OMFL SHE’S AT MY DOOR OML YEEESSSSS SNUGGLE TIMMMEEE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: r u guys going to engage in nsfw activities??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">StabbyStabbyByotch: can Makoto go and also falcon punch junko???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: O SHHIT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: FUCKING KIL HER</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: BETRAYAL!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: HAHAHAHAHHA DIE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: oh no I can’t do that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: F I N E</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: ILL DO IT AT SOME POINT ANYWAY </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: ExSuSE mEE??!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guns N’ Roses: better watch out honey </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: oooo yay</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have a secret, I GAMBLE: o drama</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: CELESTE GO BACK TO TUMBLR </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have a secret, I GAMBLE: nO sToPp</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: ENOSHIMA IS A SLOOT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: BYAKUYA! I FEEL SO BETRAYED!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: GOOD</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Extremely flamboyant bisexual: EVERYONE! IT IS 9PM! GO TO BED!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vroom vroom: Bro, calm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Extremely flamboyant bisexual: ok bro! Where’s Fujisaki btw? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vroom vroom: asleep bro </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Extremely flamboyant bisexual: ooo ok bro!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: CRIST ALMIGHTY SHUT UP! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo has disabled the chat for five hours </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kokichi needs some milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahhh kokichi and shuichi go to play mincraft story mode</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:29 pm: Dweeb force<br/>
Grape-boi: BRUH WHAT IS SUP MANS<br/>
stabby caretaker: I don’t like your attitude you fucking rat!<br/>
Grape-boi: :,( I’m crying you have made me cry.<br/>
Stabby caretaker : FUKIN GOOD!<br/>
I like emo music: guys no...<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: WHO’S COSPLAYING FOR HALLOWEEN<br/>
I like emo music: Tsumugi Halloween was like 15 days ago.<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: FUCK<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: Wowie, any volunteers for blood donation for our lord and savior Atua???<br/>
Grape-boi: no<br/>
I like emo music: no<br/>
Stabby caretaker: no<br/>
LITTLE EINSTEINS: no<br/>
Fucking Tennis on the wii: no<br/>
I once had a dream I was a butterfly: no<br/>
Is this your card bitches: nyo<br/>
Lesbian: no<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: dang it<br/>
Grape-boi: BRUH CLASS 78 MADE A GROUP CHAT<br/>
Grape-boi: GOD DAMN COPYCATS!!<br/>
I like emo music: who made it?<br/>
Grape-boi: the slut who draws the black and white bear EVERYWHERE<br/>
I like emo music: Of coarse junko would do that, she is insane after all.<br/>
Grape-boi: alssso Detective! Wanna play some mincraft story mode in my bedroom~?<br/>
I like emo music: sure!<br/>
Grape-boi: YAYAAAY<br/>
Piano freak: oh my<br/>
2nd Junko: Who the fuck gets off with their boyfriend while playing Minecraft??<br/>
Lesbian: MIu, they’re degenerates, that’s why they do it.<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: uhm Tenko that’s sexist-<br/>
Is this your card bitches: she’s well aware.<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: OHHH<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: but I thought she liked Saihara<br/>
Lesbian: I do! I just don’t like Ouma as much.<br/>
Piano freak: Understandable have a nice day!<br/>
Lesbian: Thanks!<br/>
I once had a dream I was a butterfly: Does Tenko not like Gonta?<br/>
Lesbian: OH NO I LIKE YOU UR COOL<br/>
I once had a dream I was a butterfly: yay :D<br/>
2nd Junko: Where the fuck is Kirumi??<br/>
Is this your card bitches: nyes last i saw her she was having an argument with Ishimaru from class 78th<br/>
2nd Junko: what was it about Himiko.<br/>
Is this your card bitches: well apparently, Kirumi was walking and he stopped her and said, “hey! No running in the halls!” And Kirumi protests and says, “I wasn’t running.” Then she gets the smuggest look and says “ wanna see running though?” To which ishimaru says “sure” then poof she’s GONE, FUCKING GONE!!<br/>
Mom has joined the chat<br/>
Mom: you called<br/>
Is this your card bitches: N Y E S<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: OML IM WHEEZING<br/>
Mom: Are you ok?<br/>
Is this your card bitches: KIRUMI SPEED<br/>
2nd junko: SPEED<br/>
Lesbian: SPEED<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: SPEEEED<br/>
Fucking tennis on the wii: I just passed by Tsumugi’s room and I heard wheezed coughing and laughter.<br/>
Mom: oh my tell her I’ll check up on her with S P E E D<br/>
Mom: OH BISCUITS TEA AND CRUMPETS-<br/>
Is this your card bitches: I’m concerned<br/>
Fucking Tennis on the wii: OH SHIT I THINK I SEE KIRUMI SPEEDING-<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: I CANT FIND MY FUCKING INHALER-<br/>
I like emo music: RUBEN JUST FUCKING DIED KOKICHI JUST THREW UP FROM CRYING SO HARD SOMEONE GET SUM MILK-<br/>
Grape-boi: RUUUUUUBBBBBEEEEEEEEENNNNN NOOOOOOOOOIOIOOOO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m having F U N</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IS GAE FOR THEY ARE ALL MADE OF LIGHT AND-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don’t even know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:50pm Hell<br/>
Mukuro Ikusaba changed their name to<br/>
“What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running”<br/>
ShslSlut: ExSuSE mE wuTT<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: what<br/>
ShslSlut: why did you change your name to that??<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: because I bought a cool shirt.<br/>
Melloetta: show us<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running send an image<br/>
ShslSlut: oh my who is the middle finger for??<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: prolly you.<br/>
ShslSlut: GASP, BETRAYAL!<br/>
Melloetta saved an image from what doesn’t kill me better start fucking running<br/>
Base-BALLS: Oo Sayaka, why did you save that image?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
Melloetta: OOO WHen DID THEY ADD THAT FEATURE?! WHY SHOULD YOU KNOW WHO SAVEd aN IMAGEE MMMMMM-<br/>
ShslSlut: o my</p>
<p>—————<br/>
ShslSlut privately messaged Melloetta<br/>
ShslSlut: I give you my blessings UwU<br/>
Melloetta: Excuse me?<br/>
ShslSlut: I give you permission to date my sister ^^<br/>
Melloetta: I DONT NEED YOUR FUCKING BLESSING BUT THANK YOU YA SNAKE<br/>
ShslSlut: hey snakes help each other out right?? UwU<br/>
Melloetta: of course<br/>
Melloetta: W A I T</p>
<p>————-<br/>
8:06pm Hell</p>
<p>What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: actually why did you save the image??<br/>
Melloetta: uhmm because it’s a cool picture<br/>
What doesn’t mean better start fucking running: oh thanks</p>
<p>—————<br/>
Despair sisters</p>
<p>Hot: oooo your gae for her I know it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
Not: oK sIs TeLl hEr YoU wIlL LoOsE yOuR fUcKiNg KnEe CaPs<br/>
Hot: oh damn that’s harsh<br/>
Not: I KNOW<br/>
Hot: BBBBEEEETTTYAAAAYYYAAALLL-<br/>
—————-<br/>
8:15 Hell</p>
<p>Extremely flamboyant bisexual: Ikusaba! That’s not a very appropriate picture!</p>
<p>What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: Dear Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The person you are trying to reach currently doesn’t give a damn, please try again later.Thank you!<br/>
Extremely flamboyant bisexual: oh ok sorry! Will do!<br/>
Ur GAE: what the fuck<br/>
EggiMahLeggo: who the hell is that<br/>
Ur GAE: Toko<br/>
EggiMahLeggo: ah, yes the annoying one<br/>
Ur GAE: rude.<br/>
Dreg: bruh guys I have a question.<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: shoot it at us man! ^^<br/>
Dreg: why hasn’t Hifumi typed yet?<br/>
I have a secret, I GAMBLE: because some of us have him blocked.<br/>
Dreg: Ohhh that makes sense! Why?<br/>
I have a secret, I GAMBLE: sexual harassment and tmi<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: yep<br/>
Dreg: OHHH<br/>
BluesCluesKin: he’s prolly the straightest person in our class.<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: tru<br/>
Ur GAE: Wowie people further on that side are kinda weird.<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: Toko, I thought you where straight??<br/>
Ur GAE: nah<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: Don’t you have a crush on Togami??<br/>
Ur GAE: I did for whatever reason, but then I met Naegi’s sister<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: ohh<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: yeah weren’t you here when Jack said she fucked my sister??<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: no, I went to get donuts and left my phone in the dorms<br/>
ShslSlut: weren’t you like, gone for the rest of the day?<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: I ate donuts with Nagito Komaeda from class 77-B also JUNKO WHERE DIDI YOU COME FROM!<br/>
ShslSlut: I’ve always been here<br/>
ShslSlut: also Nagi-nut likes donuts??? I thought he liked bagels<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: Look at my username<br/>
ShslSlut: meh<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: Wow<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: Ima go get some donuts now, bai!<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels left the chat<br/>
————————<br/>
8:45pm Positively positive<br/>
H2No: hey you guys wanna get donuts??<br/>
Leg machine broke: sure<br/>
may b a princess but can stil kick ur ass: OF COARSE HOMIE<br/>
H2No: yAas<br/>
Leg machine broke: so meet in the cafeteria?<br/>
H2No: yep! Sonia, ask Akane if she wants to join cuz she’s probably already in the cafeteria XD<br/>
May b a princess but can stil kick ur ass: SURE THING HOMIEEE XD<br/>
——————-<br/>
8:50pm Hell</p>
<p>AnimeDeeb has joined the chat<br/>
AnimeDeeb: hey guys!<br/>
Ur GAE: hai<br/>
AnimeDeeb: has Chihiro typed yet?<br/>
EggiMahLeggo: no he hasn’t<br/>
Extremely flamboyant bisexual: FRET NOT ME AND MONDO HAVE A WAY TO GET HIM ON!!<br/>
Vroom Vroom: Yes we do!<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: OO show us!<br/>
Extremely flamboyant bisexual: Legendary Chihiro-kun!<br/>
Vroom Vroom: I CHOOSE YOU!!! *throws a pokéball*<br/>
IM A REAL MAN has joined the chat:<br/>
IM A REAL MAN: chi-HII<br/>
IM A REAL MAN: hey guys what’s up<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: nothing much man<br/>
AnimeDeeb: NOtHinG mUcH?! YOU FALCON PUNCHED ME!<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: WELL THEN YOU WENT AND SNUGGLED WITH JACK SO I GUESS WE BOTH WIN<br/>
AnimeDeeb: FAIR POINT<br/>
IM A REAL MAN: hey two of my cousins and I are working on a game type game, you guys wanna test it out?<br/>
Vroom Vroom: ooo sure!<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: Of course man!<br/>
AnimeDeeb: toko says yes as well as me<br/>
ShslSlut: Mukuro and I shall thy hang, I presume Sayaka goes too ^^<br/>
Melloetta: Yeas- WAIT JUNKO F-<br/>
Base-Balls: ExSuSE mE??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
IM A REAL MAN: It’s a date!<br/>
IM A REAL MAN and 11 other people (I guessed lel) have left the chat<br/>
Dreg: BRUH EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IS GAY BECAUSE WE R MADE IF LIGHT AND LIGHT IS MADE OF RAINBOWS AS WE’RE ALL GAY-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PMS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:15pm Eggi x Leggi<br/>
Eggi: hey byakuya!<br/>
Leggi: wut?<br/>
Eggi: wanna go to a coffee shop tomorrow???<br/>
Leggi: Sure, why are you asking this late at night though?<br/>
Eggi: 🤷 dunno just want to hang out with you, you amazing person<br/>
Leggi: flattering<br/>
Eggi: I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not OwO”<br/>
Leggi: 50/50<br/>
Eggi: yasss!<br/>
Leggi: *yesss<br/>
Eggi: ...<br/>
Leggi: Makoto??<br/>
Eggi: KAMAKURA<br/>
Eggi: KAMAKURA<br/>
Eggi: YAS QUEENNNNN<br/>
Leggi: W H Y?!<br/>
Eggi: ÒwÓ<br/>
Leggi: is that the actual face you’re making rn?<br/>
Eggi: yes OwO<br/>
Leggi: woaw<br/>
Leggi: FUCC SOMEONE IS AGGRESSIVELY KNOCKING AT MY DOOR BRB<br/>
Eggi: O OKI LOVE YOU!!<br/>
Leggi: LOVE YOU TOO!!</p>
<p>—————-<br/>
11:24Pm wow looks like I’m going to liars jail<br/>
Lolita wife: kiri<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: yes Taeko?<br/>
Lolita wife: wanna play poker or something??<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: bitch I will kill you at poker when I poke ur damn eye out<br/>
Lolita wife: WHAT THE FUUCC<br/>
Lolita wife: I FEEL SO BETRAYED<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: I low Key just laughed rn<br/>
Lolita wife: don’t you mean low key-rigiri??<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: Taeko I’m high key coming over to ur room to smack you across the face<br/>
Lolita wife: KyOkO NYOOOOO<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: KYOKO YES<br/>
Lolita wife: AAAAA<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: so poker?<br/>
Lolita wife: I’m actually scared that you’ll actually poke my fucking eye out with a card<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: no I would never actually do that<br/>
Lolita wife: oh, yay<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: because that’s assault and kokichi and shuichi are playing checkers in there so there would be witnesses<br/>
Lolita wife: O H<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: well what are you waiting for, come over here so that I can kick your ass at poker<br/>
Lolita wife: wait you fucking think you can beat me at my talent?? That’s cute<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: yes in fact I do<br/>
Lolita wife: ok we shall test that, be there in a minute!<br/>
KirigiriJingJing: alrighty! Loaf!<br/>
Lolita wife: Loaf! &lt;3<br/>
—————<br/>
11:30pm AHOGE SIBLINGs<br/>
Egg: I DID IT<br/>
dweeb: YOU ACTUALLY ASKED HIM OUT??<br/>
Egg: YES ALSO THE JOKES ON YOU BECAUSE IVE B E E N DATING HIM<br/>
dweeb: what’s Togami’s leg percentage?<br/>
Egg: 69%<br/>
Dweeb: O H<br/>
Egg: what’s toko’s salt percentage<br/>
Dweeb: like 52% but it goes down from time to time.<br/>
Egg: well sense I asked my boyfriend on a date you have to ask Toko on one<br/>
Dweeb: Oo nerve wracking<br/>
Egg: seriously?<br/>
Dweeb: no I’ll do it :)<br/>
Egg: yay<br/>
Dweeb: YAASSSS<br/>
Egg: do it pussy<br/>
Dweeb: MAKOTO WTF<br/>
Dweeb: I’m TeLlInG mOm<br/>
Egg: OH SH-<br/>
Dweeb: HAHAHA U FUKIN DED<br/>
Egg: BUT U JUST SWORE<br/>
Dweeb: WHEEEZE-<br/>
—————-<br/>
11:40pm MANGA IS LITERATURE<br/>
Natsuki: TOKKIII<br/>
Yuri: yEas?<br/>
Natsuki: wAnna gO do smth 2morow<br/>
Yuri: UhM sure!<br/>
Natsuki: yeY!<br/>
Yuri: So what do you wanna do?<br/>
Natsuki: hmmmmM<br/>
Natsuki: let us be thy random ass idiots where there is no lik set lik thing if dat makes seNsE<br/>
Yuri: oKi OmArU<br/>
Natsuki: YeayYyY<br/>
Yuri: NEEE-<br/>
Natsuki: NEEEEE-<br/>
————-<br/>
11:50pm Lesbiams<br/>
Lesbianer: himiko?<br/>
Lesbiam: yes?<br/>
Lesbianer: are you ok?<br/>
Lesbiam: yes<br/>
Lesbianer: are you sure? You’ve been pretty down since we watched that movie, is something the matter?<br/>
Lesbiam: it just reminded me of some things<br/>
Lesbianer: what did it remind you of if I may ask.<br/>
Lesbiam: it remained me of when my dad left me because I was ‘delusional’ because I wanted to be a mage and he found it embarrassing<br/>
Lesbianer: oh<br/>
Lesbianer: that’s horrible, I’m so sorry!<br/>
Lesbiam: it’s fine I just remembered it recently so<br/>
Lesbianer: I could stay over at urs if that helps<br/>
Lesbiam: that would be great<br/>
Lesbianer: ok I’ll be the in a few!<br/>
Lesbiam: thanks Tenko, ur the best<br/>
—————<br/>
12:04pm why tf u lyin<br/>
Lying to protect: hullo Saihara-Chan OvO”<br/>
Detective gae: hey kokichi wats up<br/>
Lying to protect: THERES fInnA creaking in my closet and in da walls and I think that insane chick from 78th is here to claim my soul for the name of faith of whatever it is OvO” syooo cans I sleep over in ur room?<br/>
Detective gae: ahhh sure<br/>
Lying to protect: YeYaayy<br/>
Lying to protect: THERE WAS A FUCKING BANG WILL BE THERE IN NEGATIVE 20 SECONDS-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IM MIKU LADADELADADA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4:00pm Hell<br/>
Base-BALLS: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVUWsO8RSw<br/>
Melloetta: ...<br/>
Melloetta: Leon send your god damn location<br/>
Base-BALLS: WHAT THE FFUCUCUCUCK<br/>
Base-BALLS: ITS A GOOD REMIX<br/>
ShslSlut: that was almost as trashy as Mukuro<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: Junko I feel like you fail to understand the fact that I can kill you at any point and time<br/>
ShslSlut: WTF IS THAT SALT<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: it’s the salt I’m going to pour in your eyes<br/>
ShslSlut: B E T R A Y A L<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: Leon, are you reading yo-Kai watch manga?<br/>
Base-BALLS: what no<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: then why is there in cartoon letters ‘Yo-Kai’ on your book<br/>
Base-BALLS: nice try you can’t even see me<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: ACTUALLY I can, look up<br/>
Base-BALLS: SHJDJALYJTD<br/>
Base-BALLS has gone offline<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: OOP HE GO SKERT AND SKEET IMA GO HIT HIM WITH A FRYIN-PYAANNN<br/>
LeggiMehEggo: MuKuRo NOO<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running has gone offline<br/>
Melloetta: LOLIL<br/>
—————<br/>
4:10pm dweeb force<br/>
Mom has entered the chat<br/>
Mom: JERRY, UR DINNER IS READY, COME AND GET IT, COME AND GET IT YOU BASTERD!<br/>
Grape-boi: DID KIRUMI JUST FUCKING CUSS?!<br/>
Mom: KOKICHI WATCH UR FUCKING LANGUAGE AND GET DINNER<br/>
Mom has left the chat<br/>
Grape-boi: WHAT THE FUUUU-<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: ooo Kirumi has spoken<br/>
—————-<br/>
10:20pm hell<br/>
Ur GAE: has anyone ever questioned how gay kyoko and Celeste are<br/>
I have a secret, I GAMBLE: pardon?<br/>
Ur GAE: I mean you guys seem lik mega into each other<br/>
I have a secret, I GAMBLE: Excuse me but how so?<br/>
Ur GAE: you guys kiss all the fucking time<br/>
BluesCluesKin: Toko that’s called being polite.<br/>
Ur GAE: so making out in the locker room is being polite?<br/>
I have a secret, I GAMBLE: Fuck off<br/>
Ur GAE: lemme just-<br/>
Toko Fukawa changed Celestia Ludenberg’s name to “Celesbian”<br/>
Celesbian: TOKO I SWEAR TO FUCK-<br/>
BluesCluesKin: IM DYING<br/>
Celesbian: I AM N O T AMUSED<br/>
BluesCluesKin: THIS ISVTHE FICKING FUNNIEST THING IVE EVER REAASSDDDD<br/>
Celesbian: KyOkO UNLOCK UR DOOR IM COMING OVER THERE TO SMACK YOU<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
Celesbian: M U K U R O<br/>
My home is the gym: her room is right next to mine and geez she’s dying<br/>
Celesbian: MMM<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: omg I walk back with Sonia and I SEE CELESTE KICK OPEN THE DOOR AND I HEAR KYOKO FUCKING HEAVING FOR AIR AND I CANT MOVE AND SONIA’S DYIN LIKE UMM WHAT THE FU-<br/>
ShslSlut: OOO YES SMACK THAT BITCH-<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: I CAN HEAR KYOKO LAUGHING AND WHEEZING UM AINT SHE LIKE A KUDERE OR SMTH<br/>
ShslSlut: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHGA<br/>
FUNNNYYT JOKE NICE JOKE MARK<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: ITS NOT A FUCKING JOKE JUNKO<br/>
ShslSlut: ok boomer<br/>
BluesCluesKin: hffgbjitfmjsjkdfgjk<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: I’m just going to...<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: I closed the door<br/>
Celesbian has gone offline<br/>
BluesCluesKin has gone offline<br/>
ShslSlut: WHAT ARE THE DOING XDD<br/>
Donuts are just birthday bagels: YURI- no they’re just chilling  XD<br/>
Melloetta: WHAT ARE BYAKUYA AND MAKOTO DOING OvO”<br/>
Base-BALLS: Oh boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: GOD DAMN IT<br/>
My home is the gym: What’s wrong Ikusaba?<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: MAKOTO’S ROOM IS NEXT TO MINE<br/>
Melloetta: gOd BlEsS<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: I fucking hate this I want to sleep<br/>
Ur GAE: but aren’t the walls sound proof<br/>
ShslSlut: no they took that out during the break<br/>
Ur GAE: that’s not true<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: A C T U A L L Y IT IS TRUE AGHHH HOW IS SAYAKA LAUGHING<br/>
ShslSlut: how do you know she’s laughing<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: she’s staying over at my room<br/>
ShslSlut: Wat I didn’t give you permission<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: I don’t need your fucking permission -_-<br/>
IM A REAL MAN: hahah pleb<br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki changed their name to Bean<br/>
Bean: I feel bad for you XD<br/>
Melloetta has gone offline<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: HOW IS SAYAKA LAUGHING<br/>
ShslSlut: because ur pain is funny<br/>
Melloetta has joined the chat<br/>
Melloetta: no it’s just it’s kinda cute when she’s flustered like that so I can’t help but laugh<br/>
What doesn’t kill me Better Start fucking running: WAIT WAT-<br/>
ShslSlut: OOP GAE<br/>
Ur GAE: JUNKO THATS MY JOB TO SAY GAE HOW DARE YOU &gt;:(<br/>
ShslSlut: Shut it four eyes<br/>
Ur GAE: R U D E &gt;:(<br/>
AnimeDeeb: I like toko’s four eyes tho<br/>
Ur GAE: O SHIT THATS THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME<br/>
AnimeDeeb: :&gt;<br/>
ShslSlut: oh hi egg with boobs when did you get here<br/>
AnimeDeeb: I don’t know if I should be offended or flattered 7v7””<br/>
Bean: flattered because she didn’t comment on the size<br/>
AnimeDeeb: o thx Fuji!<br/>
Bean: Np! (・ω・)ノ<br/>
AnimeDeeb: but to answer your question I’ve been stalking for a while haha<br/>
ShslSlut: O IM CALLIN THE COPS<br/>
AnimeDeeb: OH WHY<br/>
ShslSlut: STALKING<br/>
AnimeDeeb: SHOOOT<br/>
Ur GAE: Junko send your location I have pepper and post it notes<br/>
ShslSlut: o shit-<br/>
Ur GAE: mmmhmhmhm BETTER WATCH OUT HONEY<br/>
ShslSlut: I wasn’t going to dial jackass<br/>
Ur GAE: fuc ofF<br/>
Melloetta: guys<br/>
Melloetta: Mukuro’s fucking crying<br/>
ShslSlut: ExcUse mE?<br/>
Melloetta: she’s crying<br/>
ShslSlut: Your kidding<br/>
Melloetta: no<br/>
ShslSlut: She’s never cried before<br/>
Melloetta: then I’m concerned<br/>
What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: WhY aRe We StIlL hErE??? END MY S U F F E R I N G<br/>
Melloetta: MUKU-CHAN NOOOOOOO-<br/>
—————<br/>
10:55pm dweeb force<br/>
Mom has joined the chat<br/>
Mom: would somebody like to explain why I saw Tsumugi running through the halls with her hair tied into high pigtails and wearing a weird outfit while yelling “I’M MIKU LADADEELADADA” over and over?<br/>
Avocado: you mean she was wearing a wig?<br/>
Mom: no it was her normal hair just tied into pigtails<br/>
Grape-boi: mAybe she’s high??<br/>
Mom: that’s Illegal! She is 16 years old!<br/>
Piano freak: uhmm Kirumi it’s a figure of speech, she’s not actually high ^^””<br/>
Mom: oh<br/>
Kukuku has joined the chat<br/>
Kukuku: oh my<br/>
Avocado: hi Kiyo!<br/>
Kukuku: why hello rantaro<br/>
2nd junko: god I can see the gay<br/>
Piano freak: ('ω')<br/>
2nd junko: Kaede I have a mirror<br/>
I like emo music: maybe Tsumugi had a fuck ton of sugar.<br/>
Mom: errgg<br/>
Piano freak: we need to brake out the big guns<br/>
Piano freak: ANGIEE<br/>
I like emo music: ANGIEEE<br/>
Grape-boi: ANGGGGIIIIEEEEEEEEEE<br/>
Mom: Angie<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF has joined the chat<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: wat? ‘w’<br/>
Grape-boi: wtf happened to Tsumugi and why is she acting so crazy?<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: oh she discovered we had a two liter of Dr. Hopper<br/>
Kukuku: and then?<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: I dared her to chug it UwU she drunk the entire thing<br/>
Mom: DEAR TEA AND CRUMPETS! WHY?!<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ<br/>
Mom: it’s 11:05! You shouldn’t drink that much caffeine this late!<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: I mean she doesn’t really care XD<br/>
Mom: MMMM<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds has joined the chat<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: VOOCCCAAAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOOIIIIIDD<br/>
Mom: TSUMUGI! You need to tone it down!<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: hmmmmmmm NAAH<br/>
Mom: DAMN IT<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: NYAHAHAHAH- OH SHIT ISHIMARU’S AFTER ME!<br/>
Avocado: oh yay I have front row seats<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: SHITSHITSHIT- DAMN YOU ASTHMA<br/>
Is this your card bitches: oh god give me a second-<br/>
Avocado: she’s recording it XD<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: JGXGDUKGXIXX<br/>
Avocado: OMFG ISHIMARU FUCKING TACKLED HER XD HIMIKO G O T THAT XDD<br/>
Fucking tennis on the wii: SEND IT<br/>
Avocado: SHES WHEEZING<br/>
Mom: himiko or tsumugi?<br/>
Avocado: yES<br/>
Is this your card bitches: OMLLLLLL WHEN SHE HIT THE GROUND SHE LET OUT A BROKEN WHEEZE I CANT-<br/>
Grape-boi: SEND IT PLEASE<br/>
Is this your card bitches sent a video<br/>
Grape-boi: OH MY GOD XD<br/>
2d junko: PFFFF-<br/>
Avocado, grape-boi and 10 others have saved a video<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: THAT FUCKING HURT<br/>
2nd junko: ouch where did you land first<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: my arm then I accidentally hit myself in the chest<br/>
Lesbian: Oh ow!<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: AAAA<br/>
Is this your card bitches: I can’t relate for obvious reasons<br/>
Lesbian: because no one would ever tackle you ur so cute<br/>
Is this your card bitches: oh that’s nice of you to say but it’s also because I am a child’s play table<br/>
Lesbian: Oh-<br/>
Mom: oh, you’ll grow my child, you’ll grow<br/>
Is this your card bitches: oh I hope OvO<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: OwO<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: UwU<br/>
Atua says FUCK OFF: wait-<br/>
Angie Yonaga has changed their name to god bless Atuwua<br/>
Queen of fandom nerds: yess<br/>
Atuwua: NYESSS<br/>
Bot-bot has joined the chat<br/>
Bot-bot: gggggggrrrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAA<br/>
I like emo music: uhm Kiibo? R u ok?<br/>
Bot-bot: Yes hru :)<br/>
2nd junko: oh boy-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ROOOMMMBBBAAAA?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">6:32pm Dweeb force </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mom: there’s a roomba....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atuwua: oh boy</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I once had a dream I was a butterfly: what about Roombot-kun???</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mom: competition-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mom: what would happen if someone where to accidentally step on it...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mom: give me a second-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atuwua: OH MY GYOD</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mom: THE ROOMBA WAS TSUMUGI?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atuwua: SHE STEPS ON IT AND IT YELLS OW AND KIRUMI JUST- DIED FOR A SECOND XD</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Queen of fandom nerds nerds has joined the chat </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Queen of fandom nerds: OWWWWW-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atuwua: peace was never an option. UwU</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">6:48pm hell</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: guys it 2 days till Christmas Eve!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: yay! Makoto did you open the Disney advid calendar?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: yes! We got baymax!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: omg really?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo has sent </span>
  <span class="s2">an image</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: omg I love him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: Makoto, byakuya thinks your acting really cute rn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: wait really?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: yea he’s a blushing mess rn, he’s 3 seats away from me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: KYOKO-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: </span>
  <span class="s3">👏👏👏</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: HECC</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: FINNISH THE LYRIC </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: It’s beginning to look a lot like</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: MURDER~!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: of all the combinations I wasn’t expecting that 7v7”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: UwU</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: Junko, send your location.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: ok- WAIT WNY</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: I’m climbing in the vents to get my knifes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: oh this should be good...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: wh</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: pffff</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: wh- what happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: ok so I walk to where Mukuro is and she climbed the wall and managed to take the cover off the vent and so I see Usami speed walk past and she yells lisp and all “THWAT TWA FWUCK AWR YOW DOWNG?! GWET TWE FWUCK DWOWN!” And Mukuro gets so startled and she trips and falls off the wall and hits her head on the tile and is out COLD! XD</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: WHAT?! SEND ME YOUR LOCATION?!?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: kk</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: uhhmmm so as soon as junko sent that I hear Sayaka’s dorm door SLAM open and I hear fast running so I go out and Sayaka didn’t even close her fucking door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta has left the chat</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: why does she even care, it’s just Mukuro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: Byakuya! That’s so mean!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: sorry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: gay</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ur GAE: gae</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: gay</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: Celeste said her Christmas wish was to be That chick in the French Revolution who got her head chopped off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: :) I’m a freak</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: you’re MY freak</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ur GAE: G A E UR ALL G A E</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">AnimeDeeb: :&gt;</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: Mukuro probably got a concussion XD </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: THATS NOT FUNNY!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: oh yeah of course, except it is! :D</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta has joined the chat</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: OH MY GOD JUNKO, MUKURO’S LITERALLY FUCKING C R Y I N G- UR A BITCHCHHHH</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: oh that’s funny XD</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: NO- SAY SIKE-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: no :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: Oh my lord Makoto went and closed Maizono’s door and we where just sitting on my bed and he says “I should probably close her door.” And I say he shouldn’t but he gets up and closes it I’m not letting him back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: :(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: ...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: he let him back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*likee 2 days later*</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">6:45am hell</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: CHRIST</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: MAS</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: EVVEEEE</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: EVVVEEEEE</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: oh boy...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: MAKOTO, BYAKUYA’S BLUSHING AGAIN</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: KYOKO!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">STABBYSTABBYBYOTCH: NYAHAHAHAHAH G A E </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: oh boy</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: ur still alive??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: damn</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: (_ _)””</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: BITCH I CAN SING</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: BITCH NO THE FUCK YOU CANT</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: YES I CAN</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: BIT H SING SOMETHING </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: HaAAaAaAA</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: bitch no you can’t </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: bitch you right, shit!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: uh what the fuck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: But Mukuro can sing</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: yeah she can but i think it’s a vine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: aah my head..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SEIKO! DONT MICROWAVE THE FUNDIP!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12:05am Can izayoi get a fucking waffle?? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: hey</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: HOES</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: HEY HOES</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: what</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: what Seiko it’s 12 in the goddamn morning </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: I PUT FUNDIP UP MY N O S E</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: wHaT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: WTF WHY YOU DUMB BITCH-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: I CABT EAT IT SO I USED IT AS A NARCOTIC HOES</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: YOU FUCKING IDIOT </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: CAN YOU MICROWAVE FUNDIP HOES?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: DONT FUCKING TRY THAT HOE-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: why is everyone calling each other hoes back and forth???</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: B E C A U S E-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: FUCK I RAN OUT OF FUN DIP MARSHMALLOW TIME HOES</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: HOE WHATER YOU DOING </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: FUCK I LEFT METAL IN THE MICROWAVE- S H I T THERE ARE SPARKS FUCK USHDDJS-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: SEIKO YOU IDIOT- WHY DID YOU HAVE METAL IN YOUR MICROWAVE?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: MMM SWEETIE IM BOUT TO DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HELPHELPHWLPLZWUJEJRJE-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: H O E</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: this is very entertaining to watch</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: IZAYOI HOE-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: LOL BOOKIN IT-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: omg idiot</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: my god homos. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: nO yOu BITCH-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: my god Seiko’s fucking high.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: SHAT AP RURUKA UR A HOE-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: *GASP* BITCH</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: I’m going to get waffles...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: ITS TWELVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: NO ONE CARES! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: oh god- </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12:15am hell</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: bro guys</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: so I go into the kitchen to see Izayoi making waffles bc he likes waffles so I approach him and say “what’s up man” and he responds with “nothing much dude what’s up with you?” Ok?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreg: uh-huh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: then Hiyoko Saionji and Junko bump into eachother and go, “hey bitch!” “What’s up you fucking whore?” “Nothing much hbu skank?” And me and izayoi are sitting there like wtf why do girls talk like that</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut has joined the chat</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: hahah I DID DO THAT </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ur Gae: whhaaT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: ok so- I’m still just chilling with Sonosuke in the kitchen and he just fucking said- “I used to date Ruruka as most ppl know and she’s cool But I’m pretty sure dating her slowly turned me gay.” And soon as he said that Rukuka came around the corner looks at him and goes “oh that makes sense, have a nice chat boys” and fucking leaves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BluesCluesKin: why did you wake me up like this Leon-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">1:05am Can Izayoi get a fucking waffle??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: uhm,,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: s-Seiko- </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: yEs??</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: Hummm,, caN you help me make a sword out of crystal meth??</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: hEcK yEh! Do you want homemade or store bought??</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: hmmmmm,,,fuck it bOth-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: what the fuck </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: biTch- I would liK to make a sWord out of crystal mEth- H E L P U S-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: she just want the sword sir blacksmith-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: oK fine- bUt you both owe me ten bucks AND a waffle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: EACH?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: E A C H</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YetUrStillSalty: F U C K</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: FUCKING GAY FOR WAFFLES </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WaffleDude: fucking gay for candy bitch-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DrugChick: F A I R P O I N T-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Is that SHARP?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mmm yes just chaos humfty dumpty fell off a WALL<br/>ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT IM GLAD SO MANY PEEPS LIKE THIS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 8: is that SHARP-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3:49AM Can Izayoi get a fucking waffle??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: is it sharp</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: t- the sword?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: Yes is it sharp?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: I don’t know</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: IS IT SHARP</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: I DONT KNOW</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: STAB YOUR HAND ON IT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: DONT DO THAT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: ITS FUCKING S H A R P</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: S E I K O-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: hell yes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: IST IN MY BLOOD I FEEL THE E F F E C T S</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty:WHAT THE FUCK YOU CANT GET HIGH ON METH BY GETTING CUT BY IT </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: EXTRA W O K E TODAY-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: GOD DAMN IT YOUR GETTING BEAT STAY WHERE YOU ARE</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: TRY IT BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: OH SHIT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: I’ll come to your funeral </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: THANKS BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">9:36pm hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: UHMMMM</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: BYAKUYYAAA</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: yes?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: I’m in a situAtion-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: what happened?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: IM STUCK- ON THE BALCONY SEATS IN THE AUDITORIUM HELP-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: how’d you get stuck?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: I just wAnted to be tall and the door closed and it I try to open it and THE DOOR NOB FALLS OFF AND ITS STUCK</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Melloetta: oh- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: ILL BE RIGHT THERE</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: AAAAA-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: Makoto jump down I’ll catch you </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: wh- WONT I BREAK SOMETHING?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: NAH YOULL BE FINE</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: AAAHHHHHH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: OK!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: MAKIO NO</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: who tf is makio-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: MAKOTO- ITS MY DAMN PHONE- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: MAKOTO BOI JUMP </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: do iT MAKOTO</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: D O N T</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: COMON’ ILL CATCH YOU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: OK ILL DO IT </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: GGVH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: aOh C R A P</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: AOI WHAT DID YOU D O?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: I- I missed-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: AGHHHHHH DAMN IT AOI!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">11:29pm Hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: OK SO </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">1 AOI IS GOING TO DIE </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2 MAKOTO B R O KE HIS LEGS</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3 DONT TOUCH HIM HE’S FRAGILE </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">4 WHO PUT G L U E ON THE DOOR?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: pfffff THATS F U N I</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: it was junko i think</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: M UKURO- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: J U N K O </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: YOU SHALL D I E </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: AIIIIIUIJ N O O</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: YOU WILL GET B E A T</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: hit me and I’ll fucking moan</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: WHO SAID ‘I’ WOULD DO IT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: it’s SLUT thank you very much UwU </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: NO ONE ASKED</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: what’s going on?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: ur bf is thrEatening meee</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: well that sucks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: MAKOTO </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: what?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: no</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: whaT-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: he can beat you up, you broke my legs</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: NOT MY FAULT YOU CANT TAKE A JOKE!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: YOU G L U E D THE DOOR SHUT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: yeah anD?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: you might wanna run</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: HHHHHH- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: can someone take Makoto?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: I don’t want him getting hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">BluesCluesKin: I shall</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: thanks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: UwU I feel like a child</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">BluesCluesKin: oh wowi That sucks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">11:42pm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bot-Bot: can I ask something </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: sure buddy, what is it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bot-Bot: why was byakuya togami chasing junko Enoshima while she was screaming?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: oh you haven’t herd? Makoto Naegi was in the first set of the theater balcony seats and she glued the door shut so he got stuck. He jumped off and missed Aoi Asahina who offered to catch him and he broke his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bot-Bot: oh gosh</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: yeah byakuya is his boyfriend and he’s really angry about it</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bot-Bot: oh crap that must suck to have bones huh?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: yeah in situations like that</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I once I had a dream where I was a butterfly: why couldn’t Makoto-Kun text Soda-kun to unscrew the door?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: maybe that could have worked but it was glued so yeah I don’t think that would have worked??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I once had a dream where I was a butterfly: oh </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: I think byakuya got the door open just in time to see Makoto jump XD</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: oh sh- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: Atua enjoyed that UwU </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: what the fuck Angie </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lesbian: did he deserve it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: no he’s not a degenerate he’s really nice and cute </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: rantaro thats gay</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: shut up kokichi.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lesbian: oh. I’ll make him chocolate then </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: ooh we should all do that together </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lesbian: heck yeah! That’d be fun.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stabby caretaker: if that happens I’m stabbing kokichi</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: Σ</span>
  <span class="s3">（ﾟ</span>
  <span class="s2">д</span>
  <span class="s3">ﾟ</span>
  <span class="s2">lll</span>
  <span class="s3">）</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: no you will NOT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: that’s gay</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: the vents. Ran into two girls in there.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: w-who? What where they doing?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: don’t know don’t care. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: Oo they where probably doing a lil something something~ </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: no I would heard it but I did have the sense that they where being gay.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: ooOoooO</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: WAs it you and kaede? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: no kaede’s been playing the piano all day.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: ahh damn iT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Piano freak: heck off kokichi</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: hey have you heard...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: that’s Junko isn’t a natural strawberry blonde?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: whaT?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: yeah she came out of her dorm and her hair was wet and it was like a reddish color, and I think she was at the pool with everyone in her class so yeah the dye prolly washed out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: ....I canT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: ik right?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: I love how that just randomly popped up Saihara-babe~!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: GAYYYYY</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: SHUT UP MIU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: FUK U</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: oh shit</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">———— </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">12:27am hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Junko Enoshima changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to ‘sucker for drills’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sucker for drills: why. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: bc why nyot UwU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sucker for drills: bich</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: I don’t get it??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sucker for drills: Bc you where the clippy drils </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: OHHHH </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: gae chicks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: UwU </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ur gae: get fucked bitch</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: mmmmnn shush virgin</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">AnimeDeeb has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">AnimeDeeb: hey toki’s not a virgin </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: She’s prolly lying egg with titts </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">AnimeDeeb: she was a virgin before we started dating dummy .-.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sucker for drills: OH </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: THATS</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ur gae: DONT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: G A E</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ur gae: HOE-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SMOKE IN HER EYES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaasssss Srry I’m a bit late- UwU”””<br/>Junko’s a bich</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3:59pm Aho-GAY gang</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg1: guys</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: what Naegi </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg1: hajime there’s 2 Naegi’s here</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: kk</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg2: mmmmmmm</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg1: ok so which of us is the best</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ImBlue: ahhhhHhHh </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg2: me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: pfffff no comaru </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg2: KOMARU </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: ok, but low key im the best</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ImBlue: you saved like 4 people </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: shut up you saved like 2 and Makoto saved like 5 </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg2: Guys I saved 10</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underrated has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underrated: GUYS I SAVED THE WORLD FROM THOSE FUCKIN ELFS</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underrated: laSt time I checked the world doesn’t have a population of 21 you hoes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg2: YESSSSSsS TOKI IS BEST PROTAG</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: shiT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg1: Toko is best protag</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ImBlue: Toko is the best protag</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: fineeee</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: you’re the best</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underrated: FUCK YEAH!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ImBlue: why didn’t we add that guy who’s always reading the book?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OJHajime: Matsuura? UhM he didn’t want to?? Idk</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Egg2: what a bitch</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underrated: in going to go get tEa-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underrated left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">4:05pm hell</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Junko Enoshima changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to SherlockKin</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: really?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: UwU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: why Do you do this</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: because wHyNoT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: fuck you </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: no thanks</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: bItch</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: actually I’m a sLut-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: I'm Stuck On This Roof</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: It's Burning This Shit</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: wHHAT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: Smoke In My Eyes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dreg: tHerE’s </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bean: sMokE iN</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: hEr eYeS?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: yeah there’s sMokE in my eyeS</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: jiGg-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: wtf is this- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: IDK AYE-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: lemme get back to this shit- AYE-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: jUmpIn oFf tHe rOoF wIth tHis oNe-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: NOO-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celebian: JUMPIN OFF THE ROOOF-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celeste: BOOM DONE-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: Celeste are you stuck on the roof?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: yes-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: wow anyone not going to ask how you got stuck geez how rude</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: oh I wanted to be on the roof for some reason bc I had too much sugar so I climbed the latter to get on it. I was up here for five minutes and someone set the latter on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: I’m calling the fire department just stay there </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: there’s smoke in my iced tea.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut: it’s ice tea</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: ooh I hear sirens</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: yeah it’s a fire truck </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Celesbian: yay :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">4:21pm dweeb force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: who was in the vents..?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: um... idk uwu”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: It was Sonia Nevermind and Chiaki Nanami </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stabby caretaker: I swear if you say Atua told you- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: no I saw them going through the vents. Same with Souda and Gundham. UwU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: yep </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: HOW OFTEN ARE YOU IN THE VENTS</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: enough to know you, korekiyo, and Mukuro drink tea in there and walk inside the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: °-°</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: get fucked </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ke Ke Ke has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ke Ke Ke: hb no</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking tennis on the wii: ok.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: wHeezE</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">———</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">4:30pm Can Izayoi get a fucking waffle??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: wheRe the FUCK is the toaster??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: why??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: I want to make waffles </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: oh idk</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: oh come on.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: what are you going to do without waffles?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: shave off my eye brows</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: bUt you don’t have anY</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: fUck</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: guess who just got inspected bc of suspicions of drugs??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: they took the sword. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: what</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: to test it but it’s not actually meth I swear</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: IT WASNT?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: yeah it wasn’t..</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: why</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: I aInt boUt to get expelled up in this biTch</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: understandable hAve a nice dAy</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: WHERES THE TOASTER BICH-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YetUrStillSalty: DJENSID I DONT KNOW</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: FUCK-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">DrugChick: I think it broke </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">WaffleDude: WHAT-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">5:02pm hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: OK WHO SET THE LATTER ON FIRE BOI</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ShslSlut has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LeggiMehEggo: it was junko</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: no shit</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Donuts are just birthday bagels: wHy</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ur gae: it’s junko</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dreg: it’s junko</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Base-BALLS: it’s junko</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: it’s junko</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SherlockKin: you’re still alive?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: no, I got a concussion I didn’t snap my neck</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dreg: tHey aren’t the sAme tHinf?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Base-BALLS: no babe they aren’t </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ur gae: SINCE WHEN-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. THERES A C A R-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12:13pm Dweeb Force</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: hey good morning guys :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: wtF Rantaroo- it’s too eaRly! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: have you ever thought</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: it’s because you’re being gae with shuichi?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: wtf ur technically right but Miu I’m going to put a fucking bucket on your head BITCH-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: WHAT THE FUCK-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I like emo music: oh me and kokichi where sleeping so sorry he’s grumpy</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atuwua: yes they played splatoon until they got tired and fell asleep together while cuddling Uwu</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I like emo music: how tf did you know? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atuwua: atua knows all UwU</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: ok fucking roz from monsters ink-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is this your card bitches: she went in the vents last night and there’s a vent in your room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: where tf have u been-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is this your card bitches: in my happy place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: which is?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is this your card bitches: my bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: understandable</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lesbian: she’s in my bed rn so-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: do not in her happy place</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is this your card bitches: nah it’s another happy place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ke Ke Ke: ah homosexual</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: hey Korekiyo how are your sister doing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ke Ke Ke: oh well Kotoko’s doing great actually </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: wait Kotoko’s your sister?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ke Ke Ke: yeah she got fostered into our home and we decided to adopt her yeah yeah, she’s very loving</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: yeah she’s really nice </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: in fact she is</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bot-bot: help me, I can not move my legs!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2d junko: HOE- THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN IF YOU LET ME LOOSEN YOUR JOINTS UP B I T C H</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bot-bot: :,( </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12:26pm Hell</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: lol I’m going to go get some iced tea </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: bye Celeste have fun!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: I will in fact have a hell of a time waiting in a line in a coffee shop-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: was that sarcasm?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: i have no idea</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian has left the chat</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: Wow kay </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreg: I could go for a boyga rn</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: we know you hoe OwO</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreg: yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: shhhhhut up Junko don’t call him a hoe </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: mean 7-7</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: oh my fucking god Celeste is going into the street with earbuds on I swear to fuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: wHat</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: oh my god There’s a car coming </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: She can’t hear me I tried</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: ByaKUYA-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: fuck that’s unfortunate suck for her</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: DID SHE GET HIT?! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: yeah </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: byakuya- </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: I feel so bad for her it’s unfortunate </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: iM calling an amBulance-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10:29pm Hell </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bean: wait did Celeste diE?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flamboyant bisexual: WHY EVERY-TIME IM AWAY-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: yeah pretty sure she’s dead, Kirigiri’s through her 23rd Diet Coke she’s so worried but might as well count it as mourning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian joined the chat</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: I lived BITCH</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bean: wHeeze </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: DAMN IT I OWE IZURU 10 BUCKS F U C K</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: bitch</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: ACTUALLY ITS S L U T HOE</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: I could care less </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SherlockKin: when will you be back?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Celesbian: idk about a week.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: wow</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SherlockKin: yay!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: can I eat a raccoon alive? What would that taste like?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ur gae: what the hell where the fuck are you going with your life, whEre-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: I’m not sure about later but in right now I’m in Sayaka’s lap right now</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: w hAT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: why are you high</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: I do not do the maragawana how dare you</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: MARAGAWANA-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dreg: diD she sTeal froM me wTf-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: no i don’t snort marajawana </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: yOu took too hard Of a BONK to the head it made you high</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: but I’m sitting down I’m not at a hight?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: biTch</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10:56pm Dweeb Force</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: help I’m scared </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mom: what happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: ok so- one of my sisters came up to me with an avocado smeared onto a paper and she said “Monaca thinks this is what your guts look like. Or maybe your blood, Monaca’s not sure.” i jUst lost five yeArs of my life she’S twelve </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korekiyo: that’s how my older sister was when she was alive, why tf do yhey like this-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fucking tennis on the wii: they be smoking</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avocado: N O-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Go to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lmao I love chaos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9:01pm Hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: Hewwo? OwO I have a cuncussian </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: where the fUck are you I’ve been searching for an HHOUr-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: chuck3cHeeze</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: actually didn’t they go bankrupt? ChuckECheese doesn’t exist anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LeggiMehEggo: wHat IT DOESNT EXISTS ANY MORE-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: yeah </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: CRUSTY DUSTY MUSTY it’s dusty up here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: oK so when did Mukuro listEn to junko AND JUNKO STOP sAYING THAT STUFF-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: wTf 737</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: ohw fuck metal-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Base-BALLS: I don’t recommend that it’s cold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: cooL I’ll do it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donuts are just birthday bagels: N O-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: Mukuro where the FUCK are you?-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: oh I’m in th vents </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: ow what the fuck was that high pitched noise </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: it’s Sayaka again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">EggiMahLeggo: it’s like a fucking dog whistle</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vroom Vroom: makes sense because you’re a fucking bitch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flamboyant bisexual: watch your language daddy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flamboyant bisexual: I MENT DARLING</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flamboyant bisexual: I SPELLED DARLING WRONG AND IT AUTO CORRECTED-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ur gae: HAHAH I KNEW IT- I KNEW IT HOES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2:00am Hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: why gundham in hallway eat gluesticks??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: what in the fuck-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What doesn’t kill me better start fucking running: yes ceiling </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Junko Enoshima changed Mukuro Ikusaba’s Name to Vent Rat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vent Rat: yeah</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Melloetta: wHataga</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SherlockKin: wow</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Junko Enoshima changed Kotoko Kirigiri’s Name to Suck her drills</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suck her drills: why are you like this</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut: UwU </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">3:30am Dweeb force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: they kicked me out of the music hall and told me I couldn’t come back until 6am</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: why</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: I kept “playing the piano at odd hours of the night”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stabby caretaker: wow </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: I didn’t think I was that loud but I think I alerted one of the security guards with “its been so long”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: LOL kaede’s the man behind the slaughter but with tits-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stabby caretaker: what the fuck Cock</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: what the fUck shush</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: shut up before I UwU loser </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: trY me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: UwU im da widdle baby gwape man UwU </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: gwape Baby also has a iddle widdle pp UwU</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: AHH-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stabby caretaker: P R E A C H</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bot-bot: shut the ACTUAL FUCK up!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: WHAA-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: KII-BOI</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: Tee HEE I programmed in cuss words UwU</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">4:00am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: 2 more hours </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bot-bot: Kaede, go to sleep!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: No! I’m waiting! I FEEL the piano calling me!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: HELL YEAH KAE-BAE FINALLY TRIED ALCOHOL-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: no Miu I have nOt also Miu what are you doing awake? Go to bed!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: nO u BITCH-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">5:00am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: 1 MORE HOUR AHAHAH</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: KAEDE GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I MAKE YOU-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: what’s ur excuse? You go to sleep!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2nd junko: hOe ur message woKe me up- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: AAAAA-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">6:00am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PianoFreak: IS TIME-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fucking tennis on the wii: Kaede close your damn door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I like emo music: What is going on I put my phone on silent because me and kokichi where SLEEPING like normal people and I WAKE UP TO THIS-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gonta Gokuhara changed their name to BugBoy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BugBoy: gonta found a cicada :D</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I like emo music: KAEDE GO TO FUCKING SLEEP</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BugBoy: oh no </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mom: hi good morning</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi: Kirumi scroll up </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mom: what the hell</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grape-boi:WHEEZE-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">8:15am Hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShslSlut:lmao it’s Wednesday my guys</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suck her drills: Junko it’s Monday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Insomnia with Kaede</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">6:01am hell</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">EggiMahLeggo: WHO POKED MAKOTO-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">8:30pm Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: FUCK-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: TAKE YOUR MEDS-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: nO I don’t waNt to-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ke ke ke: woah ok</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: Kaede take your meds.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: FUCK NO-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">9:00am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: ok where did Kaede go </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boy: getting lunch?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: nah she like ran out of the class lik sanic idk where she is</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak has joined the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: music room lmao </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: diD you take your meDs</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: it’s not night time tho </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: bBb- DAMN IT YOU RIGHT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: do any of y’all know where Angie is </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: nah, kiyo where we meeting up </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ke Ke Ke: vents lmao</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: hell no I spilt my coffee last time </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi has left the chat</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: kokichi? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: what’s wr</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: SHIT RANTARO </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: wHats going on </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: ANGIE WTF </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: CONTEXT MOTHAH FUCKAH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: THE ONE ON DRUGS BEAT UP RANTARO AND MY BOYFRIEND </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: HHHHHHHHHHHAH!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ke Ke Ke: ANGIE-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">9:23am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bot-bot: hello everybody! So Kaede asked me,”Do you think if I play classical music at 3am then they won’t throw me out of the music hall?” And I don’t know what to say! What should the answer be?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: SHIT-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: KAEDE </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: DAMN IT I WOULD BE MAD BUT ITS KIIBO SO I DONT CARE AS MUCH!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: I don’t think they would throw you out because idk play some songs sloppy so they think you’re working on something </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: oH GHANKS would picking up and staring at the sheet music help?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: yes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: tsUmugi don’t encourage her disregarding her health for a piano</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: bitch I disregarded my health for anime don’t give me that shit</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: Angie is going to get some strawberry milk UwU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Grape-boi: I love my boyfriend </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: what’s the tea?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Is this your card bitches: SHUICHI AND KIYO ARE BEATING UP ANGIE LMAOOO</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: biTch wHAT</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: damn her nose is bleeding </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: WHAT TBE FUCK MY FUCKING MILK</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: THATS WHAT YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: YES ANGIE PAYED 75¢ FOR THIS FUCKING MILK!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: lmao I crave apple juice </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: bitch I will bring you damn apple juice while shumai and kork clean up the milk bc I need more milk</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: Y E S! Thank you Angie!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atuwua: np you owe me 75¢</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: fare enough</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3:37am Dweeb force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: THANK YOU TSUMUGI UR ADVICE WORKED THEY LET ME STAY</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: I have great tactics honey</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: BOTH OF YOU GO TO SLEEP</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: FFFUCK NO BABY~!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: nah man I have to play Depussy now</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: jesus</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: I hate how the message that wakes me up is Kaebabe saying “Depussy” wtf</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bot-bot: Kaede! I believe it’s Debussy not Depussy! </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: yes but it’s more fun this way :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">6:24am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: is miss “I have talented hands” asleep yet?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: nope :)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: what the heck</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: wh at?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: you didn’t take your meds didn’t you?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: yeah fuck my meds :) I feel powerful without being rEcharged like that bitch in line at the Café</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">9:34am Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: ah damn I’m feeling sluggish and ankles are aching damnn</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: you see Kaebabe this is what happens when you don’t sleep for 2 days and spend 4 hours on one of those days running around like a mad man because when you’re sleep deprived you are less tolerant of pain idk just saying</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: fuck you miu </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: ok I’ll sleep whith you I wanna test a new kink out it’s where your fully clothed and your girlfriend slips into the dream state I’m just DYING to try it out UwU</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PianoFreak: AGGGHH- BB PLS STOP BEING SALTY I FEEL THE SALT IN MY EYES-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mom: oh sweet Jesus Christ </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">BugBoy: gonta found ladybugs :)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: put them in your tea</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">BugBoy: D:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">8:27pm Dweeb Force</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: so Kaebabe passed out on the piano listening to the metronome</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I like emo music: y e s </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: taking her to my dorm Bc I don’t think she would appreciate looking through hher pockets Bc her keys may not be in uh her pockets y‘knoe</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boy: lmao your just scared of looking through her Brest pocket and the pockets on the back of her pants lmao</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: aanD Bc she might have her keys in her fucking bra or the waist band of her fuckEn panTies bITCH</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boy: oh god please don’t tell me you dont that </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: hey being a chIck is a perk sometimes! Lmaoo!!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: remind me to never fucking touch your keys</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: or my phone put that in my waistband</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: Kay thank you uwu</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: I mean that ones not that bad</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: or my mints, put those down my tits!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: WAIT MIU YOU PUT YOUR MINTS IN YOUR B R A?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: wait that’s a weird think to put there??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Queen of fandom nerds: yEah I didn’t know I was eating TIDDIE MINTS??</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: uH IVE EATEN A LOT OF YOUR GRAPE MINTS?! WTF-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: lmao my legs hurt</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: why? Is Kaede asleep on your legs?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: yes but I had to chase my bitch down all day so I don’t want to move lmao </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Avocado: oH the fun stuff</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: yes bBb her hair is really soft though </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: Miu try not to b really fucking soft to Kaede challenge °3°</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: nO BITCH </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: Ara Ara Iruma-Chan~! You use so much language </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: BbBbbb my brain read the first part in a woman’s voice I just melteD fuCk</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: huahhuahhuah! You’re so gayy! </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: yeah are you jelly of my level of gay cockichi?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grape-boi: nO im better than you ^v^</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2nd junko: feck-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>